Chasing Love
by Ladies of the Night
Summary: After the final battle with Naraku, Inuyasha goes missing due to something Naraku says and after three years of being gone, Kagome leaves Keade's village in search for him. She finds him eventually but how did Sesshomaru get involved in all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright: We own nothing from Inuyasha though I wish I could have a piece of that yummy Sesshomaru!**

**Melissa:** So this is the start of one of the fanfic's we have lined up for this account and since Meghan and I live across country which makes things a bit difficult we decided we will take turns writing chapters after talking about what we want to happen in them. I got the honors of starting this one off and I think I did a rather good job.. Though I am sure I could have written more.. But I just wanted to get something started for now. I hope you enjoy them.

~~~Chapter 1~~~

It was the end… the end of all of their trouble or at least that is what Kagome believed as she looked around the now quiet battlefield. Naraku was dead finally dead and the Jewel Shard was now complete. Kagome was unsure of what to do now with the jewel gone. She knew that the well was closed, she could just feel it even knowing she was no where near the well.

She was unsure of what to do with herself because she knew that she could not be with Inuyasha because she had come to the conclusion that he would never love her the way that he loved Kikyo. Speaking of Inuyasha she looked around the area and noticed that the man was missing.

Kagome sighed she had a feeling she knew where he had gone. She remembered what Naraku had said just before the final blow was dealt to him.

~~Flash Back~~

Naraku laid on the ground of the battlefield lying in a pool of his own blood. He looked up at Inuyasha with a glare and sighed a bit. He looked like he was in pain and then he spoke. "Even knowing I lost,…. At least I know Kikyo is gone for good.." he said in a weak ruff whisper.

Inuyasha seemed to look shocked from what Kagome could see but it changed in an instant as Inuyasha lifted his sword above his head and chopped Naraku's head off with a nasty crack.

Kagome looked away as Naraku's body disappeared as if it was dust blowing in the wind. It wasn't the fact that the man was dead that disgusted her it was just the noise of the sound the bones made as they broke and the life faded out of a man.

Kagome then looked down to see the Jewel in her hands and she closed in and just closed her eyes to make the wish so it would disappear forever. She thought about all the innocent people who had lost their lives because of Naraku and the Jewel Shards. Then when she was done she opened her eyes and looked down to see that her hands were empty.

She smiled brightly as she looked up at her friends then frowned as she noticed that Inuyasha was missing.

~~End Flash Back~~

Kagome sighed as she shook the memory of what Naraku had said out of her head and went over to her friends who were wounded. She smiled at Sango and Miroku as she walked over to them.

They were sitting on the ground panting a bit still exhausted from the battle. She noticed that Miroku seemed to be lost in wonder as he stared at his hand. Kagome walked over to them and kneeled in front of them taking her large yellow backpack off of her back. She pulled out her first aid kit and began to treat whatever wounds they might have.

Kagome was relieved to see that their wounds weren't all that bad, mostly just cuts and bruises. Kagome got to work taking care of them and humming softly to herself as she tried to ignore the fact that she was worried about Inuyasha.

As Kagome worked she looked up at them. "So what are you two going to do now that Naraku and the Jewel are gone?" she asked curious as to what her friends would do.

Kagome knew that they would not be staying around with her and more then likely go off on their own to start a family like they had planned.

Sango blushed a bit then looked at Miroku and then down at Kagome. "Well we are planning on going back to my village and starting a family…and the village back up again" she said in a whisper.

Kagome looked over at Miroku and saw that he just had a perverted grin on his face as he came out of his little world when he heard what Sango had said. Kagome just shook her head and knew the boy was going to get smacked if he let his mind go away to end up with perverted thoughts. And sure enough as Kagome was working on cleaning a cut of Sango's a loud smack could be heard and it almost made Kagome jump if she wasn't so use to it happening all the time.

Kagome looked up and saw Miroku tending to a bright red slap mark that now was on his face and Sango with a pissed off expression on her face as if she wasn't use to this happening once a day.

It wasn't long before Kagome was done and she stood up stretching a bit. As she looked around she frowned a bit not seeing her adoptive son Shippo. But as soon as that thought crossed her mind a little ball of brown fluff came bouncing came out of the tree line and was heading straight for her.

Kagome just opened her arms wide as the little ball of fluff came bounding into her arms. "I am glad to see that you are safe Shippo." she said with a smile.

The small fox kit looked up at her with a large smile. "Of course I am Mommy!" he said with a smile. "I stayed out of the way like you told me to!" he said with a bright smile.

Kagome was glad that he was safe since she had sent him away from the battle in hopes that he would stay out of the crossfire. Kagome knew that he was too young to do any fighting.

Kagome smiled at her friends. "Well Sango I suppose we shall be taking our separate ways for now, I plan to go back to Keade's village and stay there and wait for Inuyasha's return if the well will not open." she said with a determined nod.

Kagome put Shippo down so she could hug Sango and Miroku and they said their goodbyes as she waved to them as they flew away on Kiarara.

Once they were gone she picked up Shippo and her backpack and took one last look around the battlefield then nodded as she headed off in the direction of Keade's village.

~~ 3 Year's Later~~

It had been three years since the battle that killed Naraku and completed the Jewel, yet Inuyasha was still missing ever since he took off at the end of the battle in search of Kikyo.

Kagome had been at Keade's Village ever since the battle due to the fact that the well was closed and she was always welcomed in the village. Kagome had her own hut next to Keade's and she spent the three years training to be a Miko like Keade.

During her quest for the Jewel Shards she had gotten a little bit of a training, but when she was at the village she got way more and by the second year she was a full Miko with use of all of her powers. She spent her days helping the villagers and hoping that Inuyasha would return.

When the third year came around she finally had the feeling that something had gone wrong and that was why Inuyasha hadn't returned. Kagome had helped as much as she could in the village and she figured that if anyone was going to find Inuyasha and make sure he was safe it would be her.

Kagome had spent a week planning out her trip and how and where she was going to search for Inuyasha and she thought of all the places he could possibly be. Kagome had already decided that Shippo would stay behind in the village and look after Keade. When she was ready to go she stood on the edge of the village looking out at the village thinking about all of the friends she had made in the village and everything else.

She gave Shippo one last hug before she put him on the ground and headed out towards Inuyasha's forest figuring west would be the best direction to start. As Kagome headed out things went well since she made sure she wasn't in her normal school's uniform because it really wasn't the best thing to travel in. She wore a Miko's garb that was a lot like Kikyo's but the pants were black instead of red.

Kagome walked for weeks and she was able to avoid most strong demons and slay smaller ones that did not oppose a threat to her. Kagome was strong but she wasn't anywhere near as strong as Sango or Inuyasha so she made sure she stayed safe and out of the way of most demons.

It wasn't long before her luck ran out though., Kagome set an arrow to her bow as she looked at the large Snake Demon that was in front of her. The demon was about 13 ft high and was rather large. Sure Kagome was scared out of her mind but she knew that if she wanted to save her life fear wasn't something she could have at the moment.

Kagome shot the arrow but the snake seemed to dodge it easily. Quickly running to the opposite side Kagome put another arrow to her bow and fired it. This time the arrow struck the snake in the stomach but did little damage. In fact it seemed to enrage the snake even more. The snake hissed and thrashed its tail. Kagome watched as the tail came towards her but she couldn't move in time and the tail slammed into her stomach. She flew away from the snake and right into a tree.

With blurry eyes she looked up at the snake and knew she was going to die. As the snake came closer and closer she tried to get up but was in to much pain. Right as the snake opened its mouth and revealed it's fangs a blur of white flew across her vision and she soon passed out from blood loss. The last thing on her mind was…"What was the blur?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters.**

**Chapter 2**

When Kagome regained consciousness she had no idea where she was or how she was even alive for that matter. The last thing she could remember was the snake demon was attacking and she couldn't get up, then she remember it coming in for the kill but there was a white blur and then everything went black.

Kagome sighed as she went and sat up so she could get a better look at the room she was in. As she sat up she had a slight pain on her stomach so she looked down to see that it was wrapped in gauze. She was at a loss for who would have saved her and then cleaned her wounds.

Her attention was brought away from her wounds when the sliding door across the room opened and the Lord of the Western Lands was there standing before her with his normal emotionless, cold expression on his face.

"I see you have awoken Miko" he said as he walked into the room closing the door behind him.

Kagome was taken back because if he was there then the fancy room she was in obviously was part of the castle that he lived in.. which would mean that he would have been the one to save her from the snake that had attacked her.

"Sesshomaru-sama were you the one to save me from the snake?" she asked unable to help the stupid question.

"Yes it was this Sesshomaru who saved you."

"Not that I am ungrateful, but may I ask why you would save me?" she asked rather curiously.

"That is simple enough, My ward Rin is rather fond of you.. And if you were to die then she would be very upset and this Sesshomaru does not wish to hear her cry over your death."

Kagome nodded figuring that was a good enough reason to save her. Kagome loved the little girl that was always at Sesshomaru's side. The girl often reminded Kagome of her self when she was little. It still often confused Kagome as to why Sesshomaru has the young ward at his side at all times.

"Now that I am healed, is there a way that I may repay you?" she asked figuring that it would be polite to ask even knowing he normally wanted nothing to do with humans.

"Actually there is something, Rin has.. Been in need of a motherly role model and a human such as your self would be the best option.. I have watched you with the my idiotic brother for years and I know you would bring no harm to Rin."

Kagome thought for a minute thinking that it was a bit odd that he would want a role model but she suppose it had to do with the fact that Rin was almost a teenager and would be hitting puberty soon.

"Alright, sounds like a deal" she said with a smile.

"Good, I will have a room set up for your right next to hers, You will accompany her through out the day when ever she wants you."

"Do you mind if I give her lessons? Like on how to read and write?" she figuring that it would be good for the girl.

Sesshomaru was taken back by the human in front of him being able to know how to read and write. Not only did he not expect humans to know how to due such things but a female as well being able to do such things it was quite a surprise.

"Do as your see fit"

Kagome nodded she thought for a minute and wondering as to how she was going to get around the castle.

"May ask you one more question Sesshomaru-sama?"

"hm"

Kagome took that as a yes, "Where am I to find something to eat?"

Sesshomaru was not surprised to find that she was hungry since she had been unconscious for about 3 days and has had nothing to eat.

"In the Kitchen, but you will eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the main dinning hall with Rin and myself."

"Ok Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, for saving me"

Again the lord was taken back by the humans manners, he had never known humans to have much in the way of manners and he often thought that they were very ungrateful. But then again he knew that the human girl that was normally with Inuyasha was a odd one.

"Rin is waiting for you in the garden"

He then left the room heading off towards his study to work on the never ending paperwork that came with being a lord.

Kagome watched him leave and sighed as she watched him leave. She knew she would never understand the lord of coldness but it was still odd to be around him without him trying to kill her or insulting humans.

She sighed as she got out of bed and stretched a bit only feeling a slight pain from the wound on her stomach. She quickly found the Kimono that was laying on a table that was for her to wear. She smiled happily and put the kimono on glad to see that it fit her perfectly.

The kimono was white with pink sakura blossoms all over it. She quickly brushed her hair and found an apple on the table in the room that held a bowl of fruit. Once she was sure she was done with everything she headed off to find the garden and then to find Rin.

Kagome had a bit of trouble finding the garden entrance because the castle was just so large it was rather hard to find anything unless the person knew where they were going. Kagome sighed as she managed to get hopelessly lost in hallways that managed to have all the same decor.

Finally after wandering around for a good half an hour she found a servant who could point her in the right direction. As Kagome got close to her she noticed that the servant was a fox demonness who had long brown hair that reached her ankles, that was in a ponytail to avoid it getting in the way, She was about as tall as Kagome and had dark chocolate eyes but she had no markings on her face and Kagome figured that the markings might have to do with Royalty or just a certain type of demon.

"Excuse me, Could you point me in the direction of the garden? I managed to get lost."

The Servant turned and looked at Kagome seeming a bit surprised but Kagome figured it was because she probably wasn't use to seeing many humans in the castle knowing Sesshomaru. After a minute or two of silence Kagome tried to make things clear.

"I'm Kagome, I am suppose to take care of Rin from now on.. It is my first day.. Since when I was brought here I was unconscious due to the fact that Lord Sesshomaru had to save me" she said figuring that would help.

The Servant finally seemed like she understood and smiled a bit.

"Oh, Lady Kagome! Please forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru told us about you but it must have slipped my mind… Oops I'm rambling again, Anyways my name is Mitsumi" she said with a nervous smile.

Kagome smiled brightly when the girl finally spoke and she seemed to be an interesting person.

"Please just call me Kagome, I am of no higher rank then you"

"Of course Kagome, So what was it you said your needed again?"

"Oh I need to find the gardens, Rin is suppose to be there waiting for me.. But I managed to get lost in this large palace.. Which I have a feeling I am going to be getting lost a lot.."

"Oh I'll take you to the gardens if you like, I just finished my chores for the morning, and besides Lord Sesshomaru said to make sure we were to assist you in anyway possible"

Kagome smiled "Well lead on then Mitsumi! I think I shall make you my new best friend around this place.. Because I am sooo going to need someone to talk to"

Mitsumi smiled brightly " I would love that! I mean I am always looking for someone to talk to, and all the other maids say I get on their nerves.. Well anyways let me know if I ramble too much because that tends to happen and it ends up just getting me in trouble… see look! I'm doing it again"

Kagome just smiled and linked her arm with Mitsumi's "No problem at all I ramble a bit myself at times. So where is this garden?"

Mitsumi thought it was odd how they were holdings arms but didn't complained because she kind of liked it, because it just seemed so friendly and nice. "Right this Way!"

Mitsumi began to lead Kagome down the right halls in order to get to the garden. Kagome had actually managed to travel in the opposite direction of the gardens.

It wasn't long before they were outside in the bright sun and millions of flowers surrounded them.

"Well here you are Kagome, This is the royal Gardens.. It use to not be this nice but ever since Rin came around Lord Sesshomaru has the groundskeepers keep the garden filled with flowers to keep the little girl happy." she said with a smile.

"Thank you Mitsumi, I am sure I would have never found the gardens if it wasn't for your help."

"Well Kagome I must be going, It is my lunch hour and I am quite hungry, But I am sure I will see your around since I am in charge of keeping Rin's room clean."

Kagome nodded. "Alright I'll see you later then"

Once Mitsumi was gone, Kagome set off in search of Rin but also making sure to look around the beautiful garden as well. Kagome noticed that not only were their plenty of flowers but there were trees, benches, and even a small river with koi fish in it.

Kagome took a deep breath as she walked over a small little bridge that went over the river and looked around finally spotting Rin sitting among a bed of flowers.

Kagome walked over to her and smiled. "Well hello there Rin"

Rin looked up in surprise and smiled brightly when she laid eyes on Kagome. She instantly jumped up and hugged Kagome

"Kagome! Lord Sesshomaru told me that you were here, but he said I couldn't play with you yet because you were still getting better.. Are you all better now?"

Kagome smiled down at the girl and hugged her back even knowing it hurt her still healing wounds a bit.

"Yes I am all better and I am ready to play with you, Lord Sesshomaru as put me in charge of you from now on. I am also to start teaching you how to read and write" she said wit ha smile.

Rin smiled brightly "Oh I am so glad, Rin loves to spend time with Kagome, and I have been so lonely because Jaken isn't that fun to play with… and there are no other kids around to play with. "

Kagome smiled softly at the little girl wondering if the girl ever really paused to breath as she talks because she did seem to like to talk a lot and it was all jumbled up into one big sentence.

"Well I am here to play with you, So what shall we do first?"

Rin thought for a minute finally letting go of Kagome as she put her finger on her chin and looked up into the sky trying to think of what they could do first.

"Do you know how to make flower crowns?"

Kagome thought it was an odd question but she just smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I use to make them when I was a little girl all the time."

"will you teach me how to do it? I shall a village girl have a flower crown one time when I was traveling with Lord Sesshomaru."

"Well then lets go, lead the way to the flowers you want to do it with."

Rin smiled and took Kagome's hand leading her over to a flower bed that had a mix of flowers that were all blue, purple, and pink. They sat down together and Rin looked up at Kagome admiringly waiting to be taught how to make a flower crown.

Kagome just smiled and began to gather some flowers. "Well first gather some flowers that you like."

Rin nodded and gathered some flowers up rather quickly. When she was done she looked back up at Kagome waiting.

Kagome took two flowers in her hand and tied the stems together. "See you just tie the stems in a not around another stem and you keep doing it until you have a circle big enough to go around your whole head. Then you tie the two end stems together and your have a full circle. You can also tie extra ones on if you want to make it have two layers"

As Kagome spoke she showed Rin what she meant and Rin got the idea rather quickly because she was a pretty bright girl. Soon they were both making flower crowns and talking away about anything that came to Rin's mind.

They stopped momentarily to go insides and grab something for lunch. But soon came back out and continued on their crowns. Then when they got bored of that they walked around the gardens as Rin showed Kagome all of her favorite spots. Before long the sun began to set and it was almost dinner time. So Kagome walked Rin back up to her room and had her change into a new kimono that wasn't covered in grass stains.

Kagome also changed into a fresh Kimono that was white with blue flowers all over it. She brushed her hair and she soon had Rin coming through her door in a new Kimono, but her hair was all messed up.

"Come here Rin, Let me brush your hair" she said softly with a smile pointing to the bed. Kagome sat on the bed and waited for the little girl to join her.

Rin walked over and sat in front of her on the bed with her back facing Kagome.

Kagome then began to brush her hair humming a song that had managed to get stuck in her head. As she hummed she made sure to be gentle with Rin's hair and not pull too hard to hurt the girl.

Once she was done she put the brush on the night stand and stood up. "Alright all done, Now lets go to dinner before we are late."

Rin nodded and grabbed Kagome's hand dragging her out of he room heading towards the dinning hall since she actually knew where they were going.

When they got there Kagome opened the door for the little girl and followed in close behind her. When she saw that Sesshomaru was already at his spot waiting for them, Kagome hoped that he wasn't mad at them for being late.

"Sorry we are late Lord Sesshomaru, I had to have Rin change and brush her hair, so that she was clean and tidy for dinner."

Lord Sesshomaru only nodded and pointed for them to sit down. He made no move to tell her that he had only just sat down before they walked into the room and that they were actually on time.

Kagome led Rin over to her seat and then sat down right next to her. Rin was sitting next to Sesshomaru who was at the end of the table at the head chair, which was to be expected.

The Servants then began to bring out the food which to Kagome was a lot of food but she just figured it was because Sesshomaru was a lord and he would of course eat well.

Kagome did have manners and she waited for Sesshomaru to grab food and put it on his plate and begin eating before she even lifted a finger. She noticed that Rin dug in right when the food hit the table. She sighed wondering why the girl was never taught any manners.

When Sesshomaru began eating Kagome began to grab some food as well and once she was satisfied with what she put on her plate she began to eat making sure to use her manners and not to act like the monkeys that Sesshomaru often thought humans were.

She looked at Rin. "We will have to work on your manners tomorrow Rin, that isn't how a girl your age should be acting at the dinner table" she said sounding like a stern mother but still there was the softness in her voice that would let Rin know that Kagome would let it slide just this once.

Rin looked at Kagome and nodded and just watched how Kagome ate while she ate her food as well and attempted to act like Kagome.

Sesshomaru eyed Kagome as he watched her have proper manners as she waited for her turn to eat and made sure she ate politely and not like a barbarian. He had always figured that humans ate like animals and so that was why he never really corrected Rin.

But he could see now that he had a little bit to learn, though he figured it was just in Kagome's peculiar nature.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and smirked as he watched the girl try to act like Kagome. He thought it was quite interesting but made sure his mask was on so it didn't seem like he was wasn't interested at all.

The Dinner went by rather quietly for the most of it until Rin began to start talking and once the girl started it was hard to get her to stop. Not that anyone ever really tried to get the girl to stop talking.

"So Lord Sesshomaru, What did you do today?" she asked after swallowing a bite of her meat.

"I did some paperwork in my study, What did you and Kagome do today?"

He had learned to just answer the girl when she asked a questions and then ask her a question in return and it would get her going to where he didn't really have to respond back to her and she would just kind of chat to herself until she got bored.

"Well I showed Kagome through the gardens, showed her all my favorite spots to play and sit. Then Kagome showed me how to make a crown out of flowers! They were so pretty and fit on my head just right!"

And that was how it ended up going for the rest of dinner. Rin just managed to go on and on and on about all the things Kagome and her had did. Sesshomaru would nod his head occasionally to show that he was still listening and Kagome just smiled as she watched the little girl go on and on about her day.

When they were all finished eating Sesshomaru stood and looked at Rin. "Rin I believe it is your bed time"

Rin sighed but she could tell that it was late by just looking out the windows. She knew that there was also no arguing with him because he was always right.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, Goodnight!" she said getting up and giving his leg a quick hug before coming over to Kagome's side and hugging her.

"Goodnight Kagome! I'll see you in the morning!"

Kagome smiled softly and hugged her back. "Goodnight Rin" she said with a smile as she watched the girl skip out of the room and head up to bed.

Kagome stood up and looked at Sesshomaru "I think I will also retire for the night, Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru looked at the Miko and nodded before walking off out the door heading back to his study to do some last minute paperwork before deciding to go to bed.

Kagome shook her head and sighed as she watched him leave. She wasn't expecting anything out of him but it would have been nice.

She walked out of the room and had managed to remember the way back to her room. Once she was there she quickly changed into a sleeping Kimono and blew out the candles that had been lit around her temporary room. She then snuggled into her blankets and found herself falling fast asleep.

**Melissa**: Well there is another chapter, as I have said in the other fanfic, I am kind of going to be taking over for awhile since Meghan actually has a life and has been too busy to type of chapters. She will be back eventually once her life has calmed down. But fore now I hope you can live with me and besides I can't be that bad right? Well anyways Review and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas or suggestions.


End file.
